


Enamored (She-Ra modern AU)

by iadoreadora



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iadoreadora/pseuds/iadoreadora
Summary: Adora and Catra had spent a magical, fun summer camp getting to know each other and building their friendship -  when they were 11. Now, they're both 17 and meet again, after years without speaking a word to each other. The ones to blame are Adora's friends: Dragging her along to a double date to a prom of a different high school.Unresolved problems, excitement and new feelings mix together as Adora and Catra meet again - both trying to win the murder mystery contest at the prom. But will their newfound bond sustain?That and more you'll find out by reading this (crappy) fic! I try my best, please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't wanna go!"

Adora sat on her bed, messy hair and pouting, arms crossed.

"It'll be fun", Glimmer and Bow said in unison, both trying desperately to sound convincing.

Adora looked at them, already dressed up and ready to go. "I don't know anyone there besides you two. Hell, I don't even know if I'm allowed to go! At least you are plus ones."  
"If you're not allowed to go, we won't go either", Glimmer said confidently, picking apart Adora's closet looking for an acceptable outfit.

"or... we'll just sneak you in:" Bow grinned at her and scrolled down a few times on his notebook. "Oh! What about that one?" He turned it to his friends, on the screen a beautiful half down half up hairstyle.

Glimmer let out an excited sqeak, Adora simply groaned. After a while of frustrated silence - sometimes interrupted by Bow and his hairstyles -  she finally spoke up

I'll come with you to the stupid prom because you're my stupid friend. But! I'll not wear a ton of makeup and I'll keep my hair in a ponytail as always."

Her friends smiled relieved and got to work.

-

10 minutes later, all was done. The three of them left the house, one looking more beautiful than the other. Bow was wearing a dark blue velvet suit he'd left open, his shirt cut off just above his bellybutton. Then there was Glimmer, in a magical lilac dress, glistening and shining - and matching her short purple hair of course. And, at last, Adora with a simple red dress, highlighting her toned arms and athletic figure, in contrast to her soft blonde hair, up in a ponytail with a golden pin in it. 

They were able to get in just fine, although they did have a backup plan (which consisted of Bow faking a heart attack in order to distract the security - a questionable solution). Once inside they were greeted by an older looking high schooler wearing a monocle and fake blood on this face. 

"Hello and welcome to our prom! Uhh... I mean Sir Walzkacovz' Party of horror! The rules of our little game will be explained at the opening speech in just a few minutes. Have fun!" 

Adora and Glimmer exchanged a strange look while Bow was talking to the guy.

"Hey have you seen... " The two friends blocked out their talking and turned to each other.

"A murder-mystery-party type prom? Why didn't you tell me about this??" Adora looked as if she was seriously regretting her decision to come. 

"Hey! I didn't know either. Perfuma didn't want to tell me yet." She peeked over her shoulder into the ballroom. "Speaking of her, she and Arrow are here already! Let's go - I promise it won't suck"

 

As she was dragged along to her friends' friends, contemplating how she was going to be able to leave early, a familiar face in the crowd grabbed Adora's attention.

One glance at the mysterious boy and he was gone, no memory left in her brain, but once she will get a second look at him later that evening, she would never forget him.

 

 

\- ... or her?

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first minutes of the ball were a haze, time flying by for Adora, faces of newly made acquaintances forgotten as soon as she blinked twice.

Her thoughts were somewhere else and so was her heart, aching for the mysterious person she glanced at. Her brain, however, was aching for a bit of quiet and, ideally, a bed.  
So, as soon possible, she excused herself from Glimmer, Bow and their partners to look for a restroom, the ideal place to take a break at a social event.

She slipped into a stall, leaned against the wall and just breathed for a while. Desperately trying to gather her thoughts and to make sense of her weird obsession with the mystery boy. 

"Why can't I concentrate! It was a familiar, handsome boy at prom, not a monster!"  
"Just get it over with, enjoy yourself FOR ONCE"  
"I'm trying. You know me"  
"I know myself"  
"Right."  
"So since when has our social incompetence gotten even worse huh?"  
"Listen. I don't know. I don't want to argue with myself right now. Not in the mood for a conversation, fictional OR real!"

Her thoughts really were a mess that time. To make matters even worse, a few words of that conversation had slipped her mind and a compassionate voice filled the restroom.

"Not having that much of a good time are you?"

Adora looked up. Talking to a stranger in a bathroom stall was not what she needed right now.  
But what harm could it do.

"Uhh, no I'm just, trying to... collect myself a bit."

"You wanna... talk about what happened?"

She took a deep breath and laughed briefly. "Okay, alright I'll talk to you, stranger-next-stall. I saw someone I think I knew once, and his face caught me off guard. It was... gloomy and mysterious and magical and... beautiful. But I can't seem to remember it and I don't even know how he was."

-

Catra's ears wiggled excitedly. She didn't know whether to be suprised by the fact that she thought she was a boy or that she.. actually thought she looked beautiful.  
She couldn't help her cheeks blushing a bit. Adora may not remember her, yet, but she didn't want to ruin the fun just now, why bother clearing up the confusion? She was, however, threatened by that tone in her voice, full of admiration and love for what she thought was a boy? "Maybe she has no interest in girls anymore. Maybe she never has. She is going to be freaked out and disappointed when she finds out that I'm a girl!" Catra's thoughts were like a waterfall, no end in sight, falling and crashing into her brain, not permitting to worry about anything else than ruining that faith-induced reunion with her childhood crush. She tried to remember for a moment.

It was a hot, dry summer, back then. Lots of laughing, talking by the campfire, gossiping after bedtime, philosophizing while star-gazing. In that short week they spent together, Adora and Catra had become best friends. It was as if they had known each other for all of their short lives.  
But there was something else in the air. A young, forbidden love, delicate and unspoken of. She tried to spark it, set it aflame with a confession on their last evening together. They had talked about everything, so they would talk about it now. But Adora hesitated, she denied and rambled and excused herself.  
Nothing made sense for Catra anymore. Did she imagine those feelings? And by that, did she ruin the first real friendship she ever had?  
Their daydreams of living together in a big house with a waterslide and 5 dogs vanished. Their promise to tell each other everything died then and there.  
It was a rather quiet goodbye, a last moment they shared together. Full of untaken chances and uncertainty.

"Uh... stranger in the bathroom?"

Catra looked around, fidgeting nervously, trying to get her voice and common sense back. She opened her mouth, trying to get the words out, confessing. Or even playing along further, re-strengthening their sudden friendship.  
But they were just strangers in the bathroom.

Adora waited for a bit. Eventually, she left in silence.


End file.
